Wódka, tęsknota, obraz imresjonisty
by Arianrod161
Summary: Jest coś pękniętego w oczach Piotra Pevensie


**Wódka, tęsknota, obraz impresjonisty**

_Życie człowieka współczesnego roi się od mitów na wpół zapomnianych, od zdegradowanych hierofanii, od wytartych symboli. (...)  
>Owe obrazy wyrażają tęsknotę za przeszłością, poddaną procesowi mityzacji, przeistoczoną w archetyp, "przeszłość" owa niezależnie od żalu za utraconym czasem obejmuje tysiąc innych znaczeń; wyraża to wszystko co mogłoby się stać, a co się nie stało; melancholię wszelkiego istnienia, które jest tym, czym jest, jedynie przestając być czymś innym.<em>

[Mircea Eliade, _Sacrum, mit, historia_]

Jest coś pękniętego w oczach Piotra Pevensie; coś, co sprawia, że młode dziewczęta zapraszają go na wieczorki poetyckie, ale nikomu nie przychodzi do głowy oczekiwać go na meczu piłkarskim, ani wieczorem w klubie.  
>- Rodzeństwo Pevensie bardzo przeżyło wojnę – mówią ludzie, a Piotr milczy i czuje, że coś w nim pęka jeszcze bardziej. Chciałby zaprzeczyć, bo wojna nie dotknęła rodzeństwa Pevensie; nie tak, jak dotknęła inne rodzeństwa, inne dzieci, innych rodziców, innych ludzi. Powinien zaprzeczyć; im więcej wie o wojnie, tym bardziej rozumie, że nie wolno przyznawać się do cudzego cierpienia.<br>Mimo to milczy – gdyby zaprzeczył, musiałby nazwać swój smutek. Gdyby żył sto lat wcześniej, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, a słowa nostalgia i melancholia nie mieszkałyby tylko w tomikach wierszy wiktoriańskich poetów. Ale dwie wielkie wojny przeorały nie tylko świat, również język, w którym zabrakło miejsca na nienazwane smutki.  
>- Piotr Pevensie bardzo przeżył wojnę – mówią ludzie, a Piotr milczy, bo nie ma słów, którym mógłby nazwać tę część siebie, która pękła; ma nadzieję, że po prostu przestaną. Przyzwyczają się. Zapomną.<br>Zamiast tego ściszają głos, a pamięć o wojnie zamienia się w nieuchwytną myśl o nieokreślonym źle, które dotknęło Piotra i pozostawiło mu coś pękniętego w niebieskich oczach.  
>Zaprzeczanie nie ma sensu, zamiast tego Piotr uczy się o wielkiej wojnie. Wiedza o tym, co zostało utracone nie pomaga, pęknięcia, które Piotr dostrzega w innych nie są jego udziałem; wspólnota wojennego cierpienia nie jest jego wspólnotą.<p>

- Wy dwoje już tu nie wrócicie – powiedział Lew, a Piotr oddychał nadal tylko dlatego, że nie zrozumiał.  
>Nie mógł zrozumieć – dopóki nie przeszedł przez drzewo, pęknięte jak on sam od tego dnia, dopóki nie odszedł, zabierając ze sobą Narnię, jak zadrę pod skórą, zostawiając niebo, ziemię, powietrze i wodę, zostawiając swój miecz Kaspianowi i zostawiając Kaspiana. Zostawiając Piotra Pevensie, który był Synem Adama i Wielkim Królem Narnii.<p>

Zuzanna milczy i postanawia zapomnieć. Piotr widzi, jak ucieka przed jego spojrzeniem. Zuzanna starannie, wytrwale dorasta i kiedy w końcu Piotr patrzy jej w oczy, nie widzi pęknięcia; Zuzanna jest całością.  
>Łucja i Edmund wciąż czekają, ich spokojna nadzieja sprawia, że Piotr zaczyna unikać ich towarzystwa. Kiedy wreszcie przychodzą do niego, nagle starsi, choć niezmienieni, Piotr wie, że już się nie zrozumieją.<p>

Łucja wyniosła z Narnii wiarę; we własny rozum i – co ważniejsze - we własne uczucia. Łucja się nie waha, jej prosta prawość jest jak nieruchomy, kamienny drogowskaz. Edmund otrzymał wybaczenie, a wraz z nim zdolność wybaczania; ludzie garną się do niego w poszukiwaniu zrozumienia, a Edmund rozumie.  
>Zuzannie Piotr zazdrości najbardziej. Zuzannę obdarowano zapomnieniem, które potrafiła przyjąć. Zuzanna uśmiecha się na myśl o Narnii, jak na wspomnienie pięknego snu, który dane jej było przeżyć i obudzić się dla niemniej pięknej jawy.<p>

Piotr wie już, że Narnia nigdy nie stanie się dla niego pięknym snem. Narnia była jedyną jawą, całe późniejsze życie jest majaczeniem. Świat przed jego oczami staje się obrazem impresjonisty, plamami farb, rozmytą, ruchomą tęczą.

Za każdym razem, kiedy schodzi w ciemne korytarze metra, ma nadzieję, że to wydarzy się znowu – i przechowuje pamięć o bólu i szarpnięciu. Ból nigdy nie nadchodzi, ale Piotr zaczyna przywykać do półkolistych sklepień. Nigdy nie kupi samochodu.

W przelewającym się przez londyńskie metro tłumie jest jednym z tysięcy ludzi, spieszących się albo nie, bardziej lub mniej zmęczonych – spokojny, milczący mężczyzna w szarym, wełnianym płaszczu i przekrzywionym kaszkiecie. Może wydaje się trochę bardziej zmęczony, kiedy siada na niewygodnej ławeczce, opiera głowę o ścianę i przymyka oczy. Wygląda jakby zasypiał i czasem, kiedy otwiera oczy, okazuje się, że nie ma już torby. Za każdym razem zastanawia się, jak wygląda złodziej, który w swoim łupie odkryje wykłady z historii najnowszej i portfel z kilkoma funtami; jak bardzo jest rozczarowany.  
>Piotr nie cierpi z powodu straty; ktoś kto posiadał Ker-Paravel, nie będzie żałował skórzanej torby. Kolejną taką samą dostanie od Zuzanny – na urodziny, imieniny, Gwiazdkę, za każdym razem, kiedy siostra zauważy portfel i papiery wystające z wypchanej kieszeni płaszcza.<br>Jeśli Zuzannie jest przykro, że Piotr nie przywiązuje wagi do prezentów, które od niej dostaje, nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Być może dlatego, że rozumie. Być może – to bardziej przykra myśl – dlatego, że Piotr i tak by nie zauważył.

Czasem, rzadko, coś zmusza Piotra do zogniskowania wzroku i spojrzenia na świat. Cyganka; orgia kolorów, brzęczące monety nanizane na sznurek, taneczne ruchy, niesłyszalna melodia.  
>- Powróżę – uśmiecha się krzywo, a tuż za nią postępuje policjant, całą swoją służbową osobą gotów do interwencji. Nie wolno zaczepiać spokojnych pasażerów w metrze.<br>- Wszystko w porządku – mówi Piotr, sam się dziwiąc swoim słowom, a Cyganka wyciąga dłoń, miękką i ciemną, z czarnymi półksiężycami brudu za paznokciami. Jej dotyk jest zdumiewająco ciepły i przyjemny – może dlatego, że już dawno nikt nie trzymał Piotra Pevensie za rękę.  
>- Kim jesteś? - pyta, wodząc palcem po liniach jego dłoni.<br>- Nauczycielem.  
>- Nieprawda – mówi Cyganka i dotyka palców, w miejscu w którym kiedyś był odcisk od miecza, za ciężkiego dla chłopięcej dłoni.<br>- Nieprawda – kiwa głową Piotr, a ona odchodząc kłania się nisko, naszyjnik z monet uderza z brzękiem o płyty metra.  
>Piotr nie spotyka jej nigdy potem, choć przygląda się innym, ciemnym i obcym, jakby wyciętym z innego, młodszego i radośniejszego świata. Są obcy – myśli – i nigdy nie będą u siebie w mglistej, deszczowej i chłodnej Anglii. Ta myśl rodzi współczucie.<p>

Wszyscy chylili głowy przed Wielkim Królem Piotrem – karły i centaury, mówiące zwierzęta i fauny, i drzewa, i ludzie, to było naturalne, to było właściwe; skłonić się przed Wielkim Król Narnii, Panem Ker-Paravel i Imperatorem Samotnych Wysp. Wielki Król umiał przyjmować hołdy, samym spojrzeniem zmusić opornych do okazania szacunku; to również było właściwe i naturalne.

- Proszę pana? Czy pan się źle czuje? - Piotr prawie podskakuje, kiedy ktoś dotyka jego ramienia.  
>- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiada. - Nic się nie stało, zamyśliłem się tylko. - Uśmiecha się uspokajająco i wstaje, żeby wsiąść do nadjeżdżającego metra.<br>Kobieta machinalnie odwzajemnia uśmiech, już myśli o czymś innym, może o tym, co zastanie w pracy, może o tym, co zostawiła w domu – już zapomniała o człowieku w metrze, który nie potrzebuje pomocy. Jeszcze stoi obok, ale już jest daleko, rozmyta, jak płótno impresjonisty, a Piotr znowu patrzy na pochyloną głowę Kaspiana i w tym obrazie jest coś tak głęboko, okrutnie niewłaściwego, że prawie boli, bo Kaspian nie powinien skłaniać głowy nigdy, przed nikim, oprócz samego Aslana, a na pewno nie przed Piotrem, nigdy przed Piotrem.  
>To wspomnienie jest jak dotykanie bolącego zęba, jak grzebanie w otwartej ranie; czasem Narnia jest jak zadra pod skórą, nie da się jej wyjąć, nie można o niej zapomnieć i Piotr ciągle wraca do tego obrazu, nosi ze sobą obraz Kaspiana, który był wszystkim, czym Piotr być nie potrafił, który umiał być pokorny, kiedy Piotr był tylko dumny. Który umiał pochylić głowę.<p>

Piotr nosi ze sobą Narnię; pamięć o tym, kim nie był, a kim być powinien, pamięć o dumie i pysze, o braku wiary i o pogardzie; pamięć o sobie i swoich błędach, wszystko to zamknięte w obrazie schylonej głowy Kaspiana. Nienawidzi tego obrazu. Nigdy nie chce o nim zapomnieć.

Czasem, rzadko, coś zmusza Piotra do zogniskowania wzroku i spojrzenia na świat. Grajek; z początku jest tylko kolejną plamą, rozlaną pod ścianą metra, z początku jest tylko muzyką, docierającą do Piotra spomiędzy kół i torów. Piotr słabo zna rosyjski; dziwne znaki, obce dźwięki. Nie zauważa, kiedy zaczyna się przysłuchiwać. Grajek jest młody i stary jednocześnie, czasem trzeźwy, ale częściej pijany. Kiedy jest pijany, gra lepiej – tak się Piotrowi wydaje. Grajek ma zniszczone ubranie i zniszczoną gitarę, jedna ze strun pękła i jest związana na supeł.

Piotr nie wie, o czym grajek śpiewa, ale wie, że grajek tęskni. Wszystko w nim tęskni – i struny gitary i lekko zachrypnięty głos, ale najbardziej oczy; okrągłe, błękitne, wpatrzone gdzieś w przestrzeń – czasem Piotrowi wydaje się, że grajka wcale nie ma w metrze, że tak naprawdę jest gdzie indziej, a metro tylko śni – tak jak Piotr śni Anglię.

Сон мне приснился, oчень странный сон – śpiewa grajek, a Piotr słucha, chociaż nie rozumie ani słowa. - Будто я слышу погребальный звон. Тихо иду в белой рубахе по полю и журавли словно кресты колоколен.*  
>W muzyce grajka jest przestrzeń, ziemia, powietrze i woda; fragmenty świata innego niż Londyn i Anglia. Piotr przypuszcza, że świata, o którym śpiewa grajek, nie ma; może nigdy nie było. Tęsknota, którą Piotr słyszy, wydaje mu się znajoma, dlatego za każdym razem, kiedy przechodzi obok grajka, zostawia mu funta lub dwa. Któregoś dnia Rosjanin na widok Piotra uchyla czapki i uśmiecha się, pokazując zepsute zęby. Jeśli świat grajka również przypomina obraz impresjonisty, to postać Piotra właśnie stała się ostra. W jakiś nieoczekiwany sposób stają się sobie znajomi i kiedy Piotr w końcu zatrzyma się i rozpocznie rozmowę, żaden z nich nie będzie szczególnie zdziwiony.<p>

Rosjanin nazywa się Kola i źle mówi po angielsku. Może dlatego potrafi ująć w najprostszych słowach to, czego Piotr boi się nazwać.  
>- Śpiewam o Rosji – mówi. - Śpiewam o niej, bo jej nie ma, rozumiesz?<br>Piotr rozumie, a grajek zaczyna następną piosenkę.  
>- Chcesz wiedzieć, o czym śpiewam? O Rosji. Bo ją kocham, choć jej nie ma. Rozumiesz? Zaproś na obiad, to powiem ci, co śpiewam. Powiem ci o Rosji, żebyś zrozumiał.<br>Piotr kiwa głową i tym też nie jest szczególnie zaskoczony – idą do chińskiej knajpki; tylko tam nauczyciel jedzący obiad z rosyjskim emigrantem nie budzi wielkiego zdziwienia.  
>Kola ma kieszenie pełne butelek z wódką, którą popija, kiedy tylko skośnooka kelnerka się odwróci. Częstuje Piotra i Piotr przechyla butelkę – w jakiś sposób to wydaje się właściwe. Wódka piecze w gardle i rozgrzewa, Kola opowiada o swoich piosenkach, a Piotr przymyka oczy i pozwala obrazom przepływać pod powiekami.<br>- Śniłem sen – tłumaczy Kola. - Dziwny sen, w którym słyszę dzwony pogrzebowe. Cicho idę w białej koszuli po polu i widzę... ptaki - milknie na chwilę, nie wie, jak ptaki, które widzi, nazywają się po angielsku. - Duże. Białe, z długimi nogami – poddaje się i opisuje.  
>Piotr przymyka oczy i pozwala ptakom lecieć, białe skrzydła uderzają powietrze.<br>Kola opowiada o Rosji. - Nie istnieje, tak naprawdę. Ta, o której śpiewam. Nie ma jej. Tylko kawałki, fragmenty. Są pola, po których lata wiatr. Ruiny kościołów. Złote obrazy. Możesz jechać przez Rosję pociągiem i będziesz jechał tydzień – Kola próbuje opisać przestrzeń.

Piotr mieszka sam – nikt nie wie, że wraca do domu pijany. Śni o Narnii – o jej polach i lasach, o końskim grzbiecie, o strzale, która przecina powietrze. Śni o rzece od źródeł aż do ujścia i o ruinach Ker-Paravel. Rano potrzebuje tabletek od bólu głowy, ale nie żałuje.

- Mojej Rosji nie ma – mówi Kola. - A ja nie dałem rady i uciekłem. Uciekłem przed więzieniem. Jestem tchórzem, rozumiesz? A może to nieprawda, z tym więzieniem. Może po prostu nie umiałem uratować mojej Rosji. Było nas mało, rozumiesz? Było nas mało i baliśmy się, a teraz... Rozumiesz? - pyta co chwila, a Piotr kiwa głową, że tak – rozumie. To wydaje się być ważne.  
>- Rozumiesz – potwierdza Kola. - Tak myślałem, że zrozumiesz. - Zaczyna grać, a Piotr przymyka oczy i myśli o tym, co zdołał uratować, a czego nie.<p>

Anglia wydaje się coraz bardziej mglista i odległa, a Piotr coraz częściej zauważa, że zapomniał imion swoich uczniów. Wciąż opowiada o światach, które przeminęły – o Anglii sprzed dwóch wielkich wojen, o oświetlonym gazowymi lampami Londynie, o stuku końskich kopyt na kocich łbach. Mówi coraz ciszej i nie dostrzega już, że w ostatnich ławkach chłopcy grają w karty.

Kola ciągle gra, rosyjskie ballady są coraz bardziej zachrypnięte, kieszenie starego płaszcza Koli są pełne wódki, a on sam coraz częściej pijany.  
>- Nie wrócę już do mojej Rosji, Pietia – mówi, a żal w jego głosie jest najbardziej wyraźną rzeczą w świecie Piotra Pevensie. - Rozumiesz? Ech, jak ty rozumiesz wszystko, Pietia, skąd ty to rozumiesz, skąd żeś się taki wziął?<br>A Piotr rozumie coraz więcej, coraz więcej znajomych słów w rosyjskich piosenkach i coraz więcej znajomego żalu w zachrypniętym głosie.  
>- Nie dałem rady i uciekłem, zostawiłem moją Rosję. A może, a może gdybym został...<p>

- Gdybym - powtarza Kola – gdybym... – W jakiś sposób _gdybym_ staje się najsmutniejszym słowem w słowniku, zawiera w sobie to wszystko, co być mogło, a czego nie było; zdania, które padły, a nigdy paść nie powinny i pustkę po tych słowach, które nigdy nie zostały powiedziane.

Kola topi swój smutek w butelce, zalewa wódką swoje _gdybym_ i mglistą Anglię, w której zostanie już do końca życia. Wpatruje się w przestrzeń okrągłymi, błękitnymi oczami starego pijaka i czasem żegna się szeroko prawosławnym krzyżem, jakby prosił o wybaczenie.

Ten dzień jest szary, mglisty i jesienny, pełen mokrych, złotych liści. Jeden z tych liści zawędrował, może na czyimś płaszczu, może na czyiś butach pod półkoliste sklepienie londyńskiego metra. Na szarych, popękanych płytach wygląda jak wycięty z innego świata.  
>- Jak ja – mówi Kola, pijany z samego rana. - Jak ty, Pietia. Rozumiesz? - uśmiecha się dziwnie, spokojnie, trochę bezmyślnie. Jak człowiek, któremu wybaczono. Jak człowiek, który sam sobie wybaczył.<br>Piotr siada na niewygodnej ławce, odchyla głowę do tyłu i przymyka oczy.  
>- Опустите, пожалуйста, синие шторы – śpiewa Kola. Piotr nie rozumie słów, tej piosenki jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał. Przymyka oczy i pozwala płynąć obrazom. - Медсестра, всяких снадобий мне не готовь. Вот стоят у постели моей кредиторы: молчаливые Вера, Надежда, Любовь. **<p>

- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że ta droga nie prowadzi nas na śmierć? - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu, a Piotr poczuł chłód.  
>- Panie, jeśli pozwolisz, wezmę dwunastu moich towarzyszy i przejdziemy przez te drzwi, żeby dać przykład – powiedział dumnie Ryczypisk, tak wiele godności w tak małej osobie, a Piotr czuł tylko lodowaty strach, spływający mu po plecach i bał się spojrzeć Aslanowi w oczy, a Aslan...<br>Aslan patrzył prosto na Piotra.  
>Zimno, wszechogarniające zimno i niemożność ruchu, i brak oddechu.<br>- Wy dwoje już tu nie wrócicie – powiedział Lew i Piotr przyjął tę wiedzę, ale to nie miało być już, nie miało być teraz!  
>- Nie, jeszcze nie – błagał Piotr samymi oczami, nie można mówić, kiedy płucom brakuje powietrza, a Aslan milczał i patrzył prosto na Piotra.<br>- Chodźmy – powiedział ktoś ustami Piotra i obcym głosem. - Już czas.  
>Piotr nie rozumiał, czemu nie krzyczy, nie błaga – jeszcze chwilę, jeszcze tylko jedna rozmowa, jeszcze tylko kilka słów, jedno <em>wybacz mi<em> i jedno _nie wiedziałem_.  
>Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Aslana, całego wojska, zgromadzonych Telmarów i słowa więzły w gardle – to nie miało być już, nie tutaj, nie teraz! - i Piotr musiał coś zrobić, powiedzieć, wyjaśnić...<br>- Ostatecznie, nie jesteśmy już tutaj potrzebni – wyszeptał obcy głos Piotra i obce ręce Piotra przekazały Kaspianowi, królowi Kaspianowi, królewski miecz. - _Jesteś Wielkim Królem Narnii, Kaspianie. Innego nie będzie_ – próbowały powiedzieć oczy Piotra.  
>- Zajmę się nim do twojego powrotu.<br>Musiał coś zrobić, powiedzieć, wyjaśnić...  
>- My już nie wrócimy – rzuciła Zuzanna.<br>Oczy Kaspiana, szeroko otwarte, nierozumiejące.

- Proszę pana? Czy pan się źle czuje?  
>- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku – szepce Piotr. - Zamyśliłem się tylko.<br>Jest coś pękniętego w oczach Piotra Pevensie, coś, co sprawia, że ludzie patrzą na niego z niepokojem i proponują pomoc z obawą, że mógłby ją przyjąć.  
>- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiada Piotr, a nieznajoma kobieta wtapia się z powrotem w rozmyty, niewyraźny obraz impresjonisty, jeszcze stoi obok, ale już daleko.<br>- Но какие бы руки тебя ни ласкали – śpiewa Kola, w zachrypniętym głosie słychać wódkę i spokój. - Как бы пламень тебя ни сжигал неземной, в троекратном размере болтливость людская, за тебя расплатилась... Ты чист предо мной!***

Piotr nie rozumie słów, ale słucha dalej, odchylając głowę do tyłu, nie zwracając uwagi na odjeżdżający wagon metra, który powinien zawieźć go do pracy. Coś jest w tej melodii, w tych niezrozumiałych dźwiękach, co podsuwa mu pod oczy obrazy – do których nie chciał wracać, do których bał się wracać? Co jest w spokojnym głosie Koli – coś, co pozwala wrócić.

Piotr zawsze myślał, że słowa „wszystko mnie boli" to hiperbola, literacka przesada. Mylił się.  
>Bark wywichnięty w czasie pojedynku z Mirazem, ręce, dłonie, stopy i palce u stóp, włosy, nawet rzęsy; całe ciało Piotra zdawało się pulsować tępym bólem.<br>Bitwa się skończyła, Telmarowie zdali broń, wojsko Aslana zabierało się za świętowanie – kto jak miał w zwyczaju, a Piotr po prostu siedział nad rzeką, patrzył przed siebie i czuł, jak wszystko go boli. Nieoczekiwanie okazało się, że jest to uczucie całkiem przyjemne.  
>Rzeka płynęła, powoli i spokojnie, w falach odbijało się wieczorne słońce, już nie żółte, jeszcze nie czerwone, wiatr pochylał rudziejące trawy, po wodzie niosły się odległe okrzyki – można by tak siedzieć całą wieczność, mierząc własnym bólem wielkość spełnionego obowiązku. Tylko zbroja trochę uwierała.<br>Westchnął, słysząc kroki za plecami – szczęk metalu powiedział mu, że zbliża się rycerz, pewnie Edmund, zaniepokojony nieobecnością brata. Na samą myśl, że trzeba będzie wstać, wszystko zabolało jeszcze bardziej i Piotr zdrętwiałymi palcami zaczął rozsupływać troki zbroi. Ktoś przyklęknął obok, czyjeś ręce sprawnie, szybko rozplątywały zesztywniałe rzemienie naramienników. Dopiero kiedy fragmenty zbroi opadły na ziemię, Piotr poczuł cały jej ciężar i niewygodę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył obok siebie zmęczony uśmiech i wyciągniętą dłoń Kaspiana.  
>Może, gdyby nie był tak bardzo zmęczony, chwyciłby po prostu tę dłoń i poszli by razem do prowizorycznego obozu; dwóch królów, dwóch zwycięzców. Ale Piotr nie czuł się królem, czuł się tylko obolały i było mu dobrze, na tej trawie, nad tą rzeką, więc chwycił tę dłoń - zdumiewający kontrast między jego jasną, angielską skórą i ciemnymi palcami Kaspiana – pociągnął i po chwili obaj leżeli na ziemi, wśród rozsypanych naramienników, nagolenników, przypominających teraz tylko stertę pogiętego żelaza.<br>Kaspian roześmiał się pierwszy i rzucił w Piotra czymś, co wcześniej musiało być kawałkiem rękawicy, a Piotr nie pozostał dłużny i oddał naramiennikiem.  
>To zupełne wariactwo, myślał Piotr, szarpać się jak dzieci, zamiast wreszcie odpocząć, ale to było takie <em>dobre<em> – ten śmiech i ta trawa, i ta nagrzana słońcem ziemia. Kiedy ich usta zetknęły się pierwszy raz, to był przypadek, ale to nadal było dobre, najlepsze, co mogło się wydarzyć. To było takie radosne – dwóch chłopców śmiejących się i całujących na zmianę nad brzegiem rzeki.

- Чистый-чистый лежу я в наплывах рассветных, белым флагом струится на пол простыня... - śpiewa w londyńskim metrze rosyjski emigrant. - Три сестры, три жены, три судьи милосердных открывают бессрочный кредит для меня**** – śpiewa Kola, a Piotr pamięta; trawę i słońce, i rzekę, i śmiech, tłumiony przez pocałunki – i czuje, że to było dobre, najlepsze, co mogło się wydarzyć.  
>- Три сестры, три жены, три судьи милосердных открывают последий кредит для меня***** – śpiewa Kola ochrypłym, pijanym wódką i tęsknotą głosem, ale tego Piotr już nie słyszy. Piotr idzie – po trawie, pod słońcem, zza czubków drzew wyłaniają się kamienne mury Ker-Paravel, takiego, jak był kiedyś, takiego, jakim zawsze być powinien.<br>- Myślałem, że będziesz starszy – śmieje się Kaspian.  
>- Ja też tak myślałem – odpowiada Piotr.<p>

- Uśmiechał się – powie później Kola Łucji; biednej, zapłakanej Łucji, zbyt nieszczęśliwej, żeby zauważyć jego brudne ręce i zalatujący wódką oddech. - Uśmiechał się, jakby wrócił tam, gdzie zawsze chciał wrócić. Rozumiesz?

* _Сон мне приснился_ - (ros.) Przyśnił mi się sen, bardzo dziwny sen. Idę w białej koszuli po polu i żurawie, jak krzyże dzwonnic. _Ieromonah Roman (Aleksander Ivanovich Matiushyn)_

** _Три сестры_ – (ros.) Trzy siostry, Bułat Okudżawa, tłum. Paweł Orkisz  
>Opadają zasłony na wszystko, co było.<br>Już nie trzeba mi siostro ni modlitw, ni ziół.  
>Wierzycielki me: Wiara, Nadzieja i Miłość,<br>u wezgłowia, pobladłe, czekają bez słów.

*** _Три сестры_ – (ros.) Trzy siostry, Bułat Okudżawa, tłum. Paweł Orkisz  
>Jakiekolwiek by dłonie Cię nie pieściły,<br>jaki płomień Twej duszy nie spalał na żar,  
>wiem, ludzkiego błądzenia Cię mroki zwodziły.<br>Byłeś ze mną. Przede mną Tyś czysty jak łza.

**** _Три сестры_ – (ros.) Trzy siostry, Bułat Okudżawa, tłum. Paweł Orkisz  
>Czysty, czysty więc spokojnie pochylam głowę.<br>W białą flagę pościeli zawija się blask.  
>Trzy sędziny, trzy żony, trzy siostry gotowe<br>nowy kredyt na drogę ostatnią mi dać.

***** _Три сестры_ – (ros.) Trzy siostry, Bułat Okudżawa, tłum. Paweł Orkisz  
>Trzy sędziny, trzy żony, trzy siostry gotowe<br>nowy kredyt na drogę... ostatni mi dać.


End file.
